Nem Voldemort merece!
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Harry dorme. Tem sonhos. E três novas consciencias, para lhe ajudar a conquistar uma certa ruiva  grifinória.
1. Chapter 1

Nome da Fic: Nem Voldemort merece!  
Autoras: Tina Granger e Gabby B. W. Lupin   
Gênero: Comédia

Classificação: 13 anos  
Nota: fic antiga. Achada. agora publicada por mim.

Nem Voldemort merece!

Capítulo 1  
Um Sonho Impossível... ou o Inicio de um Pesadelo?

OBS's:   
Tiago  
Lílian  
Sirius  
Lílian e Tiago  
Tiago e Sirius

Harry Potter estava deitado em sua cama, no dormitório masculino do 6º da Grifinória. Não conseguia conciliar o sono, pois estava imaginando o porque de tudo estar acontecendo com ele. A profecia, a morte de seus pais e de Sirius, além do que, ele não conseguia parar também de pensar no seu encontro desastroso com Cho.  
Estava assim quando, começou a piscar os olhos. Não era tanto sono, era como se uma bruma estivesse passando por seus olhos e ele não os conseguia manter abertos. Por um instante, como se um filme de câmera lenta, reviu a morte de Sirius e de seus pais... Tiago ordenava a Lílian proteger-se e ao bebê, e ela o levava para o quarto...Em seguida, viu a porta ser aberta...E o fim de Lílian...  
Não sabia como estava vendo as cenas da morte de seus pais...Só sabia que estava vendo. Ergueu-se levemente, quando sentiu um jato gelado passar pelo seu corpo, "As coisas estavam começando a ficar estranhas...Mas elas já eram estranhas." pensou. Tentou levantar-se...Quando viu. Três pequenas bolas de fogo, surgidas do nada, que queimava intensamente... Ficou hipnotizado, quando as chamas começaram a aumentar, tomando a forma humana. Piscou várias vezes...Estava vendo seus pais, Lílian e Tiago Potter e seu padrinho, Sirius Black.  
Quando estavam totalmente "humanos", pareciam gentes de verdade, de carne e osso. Lílian tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto; Tiago e Sirius estavam com as expressões marotas. E num piscar de olhos eles desapareceram, sentiu como se estivesse queimando por dentro.  
Não conseguiu mais dormir, desceu as escadas que davam para o Salão Comunal. Encontrou ali uma figura que estava sentada (não... estaria de pé agora!) em uma poltrona na frente de uma das lareiras. Aproximou-se, mas foi notado. Era Gina Weasley.  
- Acordado há essas horas, Harry?-perguntou Gina levantando-se.  
- Eu digo o mesmo, Gina.-disse Harry.  
Ei! Essa garota não é aquela do sonho?  
É verdade!  
Acho que os Potter's tem uma queda por ruivas...Ei! É a Gina Weasley!  
Sirius?  
Lily? Tiago?  
- Acho que estou ficando maluco.-murmurou Harry  
Eu concordo. Imagina, sair do meio de um sonho com a ruivinha ali...  
Cala a boa Sirius! As duas vozes ecoaram juntas.  
- Harry? Você está se sentindo bem?-disse Gina preocupada.  
- Sim...Eu vou pro dormitório...Boa Noite.-disse Harry subindo as escadas. - Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?  
Você só esta sonhando, filhão. Agora, esquece disso e volta a dormir, e sonhar com a gar..  
Tiago, o menino merece uma explicação melhor que essa! Imagine, ele ficar imaginando que está louco.  
- Por Merlim o q está acontecendo?-perguntou Harry já deitado em sua cama novamente.  
Viu, meu lírio... Conseguimos assustar o menino!  
Tiago por mais que eu adore que você me chame assim...  
Chega! Vamos explicar logo pro meu afilhado o que está acontecendo!  
Explica você!  
Por que eu?  
Porque você quer se explicar! Tiago soou ameaçador.  
OK.OK...Acho que temos que fazer alguma coisa pelo Harry, sabe...Uma missão!  
- Uma o que?-murmurou Harry espantado.  
É...uma missão! Seria lógico.  
Sabe...Alguém superior a você...  
- Eu sei o que é uma missão!-disse Harry irritado.  
Não fale assim com o seu pai, garoto. Sirius disse.  
Um belo exemplo de moral você é Sirius Black. A ruiva começou a discutir com Sirius.   
- Chega!-disseram Harry e Tiago. O único som que ouviu foi de duas pessoas bufando como búfalos.  
- Então vocês podiam me deixar tentar dormir?-perguntou Harry começando a ficar irritado.  
Claro meu anjo! Mas você compreendeu bem a situação? Lilian questionou e Harry franziu a testa.  
- O que não tem remédio, remediado está.-disse Harry.  
Então vai dormir, garoto.  
E vê se não sonha com a Gina... disse Sirius maroto.  
Por que negar ao garoto o praz...Não precisa me olhar assim, meu lírio. Eu também sonhava com você! Tiago disse. Harry sentiu-se corar.  
Se estivéssemos em nossos corpos... disse Lílian sendo interrompida pelo marido.  
Nos divertiríamos muito. completou Tiago.  
Tiago! ela protestou, Sirius riu.  
- Meus ouvidos sangram...- brincou Harry.  
Durma garoto, se não...Não vai ter forças para encarar a ruiva amanhã. disse sabiamente Sirius.  
Sirius! Tiago não conteve a risada ao escutar Lílian.  
Dorme meu anjinho, deixe o sono te levar. A noite é pra dormir, e os sonhos vão vir... Tão belos tão puros, que você vai acreditar... Que as fadas lhe protegerão... Que nada de mal acontecera...  
Ele não está grandinho demais pra cancões de ninar?  
Quietos! Harry dormiu! Lilían sussurou. O Trio ficou quieto. 


	2. Acho q não foi só o Harry q enlouqueceu

_Capítulo 2  
Acho que não foi só o Harry que enlouqueceu... _

Harry adormeceu profundamente. Só acordando no dia seguinte. Tranqüilamente se veste e vai até o Salão Principal tomar café. Onde Rony e Hermione já discutiam.  
- Discutindo outra vez?-disse Gina incrédula jogando-se na cadeira ao lado de Harry.  
Pra variar...Esses dois se parecem com vocês quando estávamos em Hogwarts. A voz de sirius ecoou na mente de Harry.  
- Pensei que tinha sido um sonho.-murmurou Harry.  
- O que você disse Harry?-perguntou Gina.  
- Nada, Gina...  
**O que vocês acham de darmos uma ajudinha pra eles?** perguntou Lílian.   
_Lily...Nós viemos ajudar o Harry!_ a voz de Tiago estava incrédula.  
**Tiago, não precisa ser tão egoísta!** disse Lílian.  
_Afinal de contas... _começou Tiago. Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente. Lílian e Tiago não perdiam uma chance para discutir, não perdendo afinal, "a forma".   
- Chega vocês três!-Harry gritou chamando a atenção de todos a sua volta.  
- Harry...Você está bem?-perguntou Hermione assustada.  
- Sim...Mas só que eu cansei das suas brigas idiotas!-disse Harry rapidamente e acrescentou em pensamento "Isso vale pra vocês também."   
_Entendemos Sr. General!_ disseram Tiago e Sirius. Lílian ficou em silêncio. Por mais incrível que pareça, Sirius e Tiago também se calaram...Pelo menos até a aula de Poções.  
- Então...Qual é o elemento que faz a separação do polvo seco? Potter! Responda!-disse Snape.  
- Hãn?-Harry olhou por cima dos óculos. Hermione como sempre tinha a mão erguida.   
Mininsgos. murmurou Sirius  
- Mininsgos, Senhor.-murmurou Harry. Lilian começa a dar gargalhadas.   
**Sirius, você devia ter estudado mais está parte. Não é Mininsgos. **diz Lilian  
- Não é Mininsgos...-Harry repete em voz alta. "Mãe! Me dá uma mão!" pensa desesperado.  
- Você devia ter estudado.-sem pensar Harry ia repetindo as palavras da mãe.Quando terminou deu um tapa na testa.-Merda!-Harry falou quando percebeu que todos o olhavam. Até Hermione tinha um sorriso nos lábios.   
**Para se dissolver polvo seco, o único ingrediente capaz é pura e simplemente água.** disse Lilian, Enquanto Harry ia repetindo.  
- Um trabalho de 5 metros de Mininsgos, para Segunda-feira, Potter.-disse Sanpe no mesmo momento que o sinal tocava.  
- E não se esqueça de mais outros dois metros sobre as propriedades da água sobre polvo seco para toda a turma. Total de sete metros que o Pottinho tem que fazer.- Malfoy vinha debochando ao final da aula.  
- Quer sentir de novo a minha mão na tua cara de doninha quicante?-perguntou Hermione sem se virar.  
Posso ser a consciência do Draco? pergunta Sirius. Assim eu podia ensinar um truque ou dois pra dobrar essa garota...  
_**Sirius!**_ gritam Lilian e Tiago fazendo Harry encolher-se.  
- Tá com medinha Potter?-pergunta Malfoy.  
- Eu não tenho medo de uma doninha quicante paralítica!-retruca Harry indo embora. Eles foram até a biblioteca. Rony e Mione notaram que Harry mantinha-se mais quieto do que costume.  
A discussão entre Lílian e Tiago estava mais acirrada, Harry quase não conseguia se concentrar nos estudos. Suspirava a cada cinco minutos, impaciente. Até que Rony por fim, pediu o que estava acontecendo.  
- Nada...Só que meus pais não param de discutir!-respondeu Harry distraído.  
- Harry...Não quero ser alarmista, mas seus pais estão...hãn...Mortos!-disse Rony preocupado.  
- Eu sei...-sussurrou Harry ainda distraído entre os dentes .-E Sirius...Não se meta na briga desses dois! Briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher.  
Hermione que havia ido pegar um livro escutou o último comentário.   
- De quem você está falando?-perguntou Mione. Harry deu uma olhada significativa para ela e Rony, ambos ficaram vermelhos.  
- Nós não somos...Você sabe!...Casados.-disse Mione.  
- Mas bem que podiam começar a sair...A indefinição de vocês me deixa louco!- Harry falou, tentando desviar a atenção de si. Hermione ficou vermelha, pareciam que tinham colocado uma batata na boca aberta de Rony.  
Harry aproveitou confusão momentânea entre eles, arrumou rapidamente suas coisas na mochila e voltou para a sala comunal. Ainda estava rindo com o que fizera, quando passou no retrato, Sirius estava dizendo, que eles tiveram muito mais trabalho para juntar Lílian e Tiago: "Eles estavam emburrados um com o outro, e não se manifestavam".  
A primeira pessoa que Harry viu foi o motivo das suas consciências aparecerem: Gina Weasley. Gina estava com o uniforme da Grifinória e tinha os cabelos soltos, uma tiara negra lhe afastava os cabelos do rosto. A ruiva ergueu os olhos, para ele franzindo a testa, quando percebeu que nem Rony nem Hermione estavam com ele.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Harry?-perguntou Gina preocupada.  
- Ainda não. Mas se o que falei der certo...- soltou uma risada divertida. - Pode ir arrumando um vestido de madrinha.  
- Por que eu faria isso?-perguntou a garota desnorteada.- Você acha que o Rony...?   
- Só se for muito burro!-disse Harry.  
- Harry, estamos falando do Rony...Meu irmão...  
- ...e da Mione, minha amiga, lembra?-ela começou a rir.  
**Tiago, não fale o que está pensando! **Lílian esbravejou.  
_Por quê?_ ele perguntou inocentemente.  
**Por que Harry não é cafajeste como você era!** disse Lílian.  
_Mas bem que você gostou de mim cafajeste, não gostou?_ disse Tiago.  
- Pessoal, será que essas cenas indecentes vocês podem protagonizar depois da meia noite?-disse Harry.  
- Harry? Vocês está falando com quem?-perguntou Gina.  
- Esquece! Que tal fazermos uma aposta?-disse Harry.  
- Que tipo de aposta?-perguntou Gina  
Dá um beijaço no outro! Sirius gritou.  
**Tal pai...** começou Tiago  
- Isso seria excelente.-disse Harry  
- O que?-perguntou Gina confusa.  
- Quem perder a aposta de que a Mione e o Rony vão se beijar, paga uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada!-explicou Harry.  
- Fechado!...E como vamos saber...?-Gina nem teve tempo de terminar, pois Hermione entrou como um furacão na Sala Comunal.  
- A culpa é sua - apontou com o dedo em riste para Harry.- Sugiro que a próxima vez que quiser agir como um conselheiro sentimental, trate de cuidar da SUA primeiro!- sem dizer mais nada, ela subiu para o dormitório.  
- Isso responde...-disse Harry olhando para Gina.  
- Onde aquela cabeça-dura está? - Rony entrou bufando.  
- Dormitório. - Gina disse, para ver Rony indo até o próprio dormitório.- Não o seu...O dela!  
- Eu cuido de Rony e você vê o que aconteceu com a Mione!- quando ele subiu, o amigo estava quase saindo pela janela com a vassoura.  
- Tá virando uma minhoca paralítica?-perguntou Harry contendo o riso diante do amigo. A situação era mesma engraçada: Rony sendo muito maior do que há 6 anos atrás tentava desajeitado sair para fora.  
- Hahaha...Vou atrás daquela cabeça dura e obrigá-la a me escutar!-disse Rony.  
- RONY!-gritou Harry ao ver o amigo cair para baixo.

Notas:

Beatriz: até o sete, te garanto q continuo. Depois, me recuso terminantemente!

Bruna Black: desculpa. O ff. Apagou a formatação do capitulo anterior. Não sei como esse vai sair, só pra te avisar.

Pra quem leu, gostou e não comentou: se não tiver um comentário, só depois do dia dos pais vou atualizar. Se tiver... semana q vem coloco no ar!


	3. loucuras e loucuras!

**Capítulo 3  
Loucuras e...Loucuras!**

Rony sem se deixar convencer por Harry jogou-se janela fora, em cima da vassoura. Por um momento, Harry ficou paralisado, os olhos piscando.  
_Por que eu nunca tive essa idéia?_Tiago pediu, sirius respondeu.  
Porque se você entrasse pela janela no quarto da Lílian, vocês não teriam tido um filho. Ela...  
**Arrancaria o seu brinquedinho sem hesitar.**  
_Ahn?_- Tiago ficou sem palavras.- _Quer dizer que..._  
Harry parou de escutar a discussão. Puxou a Firebolt e tomou a direção seguida por Rony. Viu o goleiro entrando em uma janela e foi atrás.  
**Cuidado com o pescoço, meu anjinho!**  
_Lílian, você nunca observou ele voando? Ele é um Potter!_   
**Tiago! Só porque...** – Lílian e ele começaram a discutir. Quando Harry conseguiu entrar no quarto de Hermione, ela estava a milímetros de Rony, os dois tinham o rosto vermelho. Ela corada, e ele com o desenho perfeito de uma mão, com os cinco dedos bem desenhados. E gritavam um com o outro como se estivessem a km de distancia.  
- Querem por favor, dar um melhor uso pra boca de vocês dois? Se beijem de uma vez!- Harry gritou, fazendo os dois se voltarem para ele surpresos. E acrescentou em pensamento. E isso vale pra vocês dois também!  
Eu já disse um monte de vezes isso para eles. Sirius estava divertido.  
- Não acham que estão perdendo muito tempo com isso? Se Voldemort e os comensais atacarem amanhã... – Harry prosseguiu, pensando,Sirius pego você depois.  
– Quem garante que nós ficaremos vivos? – Gina completou o sermão.  
Hermione sai do quarto furiosa e Rony a segue. Ninguém saberia dizer se foi obra do acaso. Se Rony esquecera, ou se simplesmente estava para acontecer, mas o fato, é que ao pisar na escada ela simplesmente virou um tobogã. Hermione soltou um grito e escorregou escada abaixo. Rony fechou os olhos; quando percebeu, estava escorregando. Acabou por parar em cima de Hermione, que ainda estava furiosa.  
- Sai de cima de mim!-berrou Hermione.  
- Não enquanto você não me escutar!-disse Rony.  
- Escutar? Não tenho nada que escutar!  
Como você consegue ser ao mesmo tempo, tão inteligente e tão burra? - Rony percebeu que tinha falado a coisa errada, quando outro tapa estava vindo na direção do seu rosto. Mas dessa vez ele estava preparado. Segurou-a e continuou a falar.  
- Você é tão linda que chega a me cegar.  
- Compre um cão guia.- Hermione retrucou feroz  
- Suas palavras são tão doces quanto o mel...Seus cabelos são tão cheios quanto uma colméia...-começou Rony.  
- ESTÁ ME COMPARANDO A UMA ABELHA?- Hermione gritou, fazendo as pessoas na sala se encolherem. O Salão Comunal pareceu tremer perante o grito.  
- E seu gênio só perde para uma leoa enfurecida.-Ele terminou, arrancando risos de quem escutava. Mas Rony não contava cm a reação de Mione: ao invés de dar mais um tapa nele, ela acertou-lhe em um ponto...digamos...sensível com o joelho. Rony rolou para o lado, lagrimas quase saindo do seus olhos. Harry e Gina descem pelo tobogã e param um de cada lado de Rony  
- Ai! Essa doeu!-disse Dino Thomas enquanto Hermione saia do Salão.  
Parecem vocês dois. Disse Sirius  
_**Nós? De jeito nenhum!**_ disseram tiago e Lílian exasperados.  
_Não vejo a mínima semelhança._ Tiago continuou.  
Mas bem que a Lily te acertou uma joelhada daquelas... Disse Sirius. Tiago gemeu de dor ao relembrar. E não só uma vez. Almofadinhas completou  
- Rony, você esta bem?-perguntou Gina preocupada com o irmão.  
- Tirando a joelhada, sim.-respondeu o ruivo.  
- O que aconteceu com você?-Gina perguntou, quase rindo.-Bateu a cabeça?  
- Um homem apaixonado não pode lutar pelo seu amor?-Rony retrucou enquanto levantava.  
- Até ontem à noite, você não sabia se gostava de panquecas com mel ou bolo de chocolate!- Gina retrucou  
- Claro que sim, Rony.-disse Harry incentivador olhando fixamente para Gina, mas esta tinha os olhos fixos no irmão.  
- O que aconteceu para você decidir se declarar para a Mione?-Neville tinha se aproximado deles com uma expressão curiosa  
- Por causa do Harry.-disse Rony. Harry foi afastando-se devagar  
_Sem querer ofender, mas acho que ele não faz o seu tipo, filhão._Tiago falou.  
A única coisa atraente que Rony tem é a irmã! Sirius declarou com um ar entendido  
- Rony, han... Que?-disse Harry boiando na maionese da conversa.  
- Sabe, você acabou de se declarar para a Mione...-começou Neville.  
- Se quer fazer o mesmo com o Harry, devia esperar um pouco!- Gina completou a brincadeira.  
- Quando Harry disse que em briga de marido e mulher... bem...-o Grifinório tomou fôlego. - Eu percebi que era isso que queria: que a Mione fosse Minha! E se eu não começasse logo ia acabar perdendo ela.-Rony começou a cair no choro.  
- Vamos...Rony! Se anima! O mundo ainda não caiu! Você ainda tem uma chance com a Mione!-Gina tentou consolar  
- O Weasley ta virando uma garotinha!-disse um aluno do sétimo ano.  
- Garotinha! Garotinha!-os outros começaram a zombar. Harry e Neville entreolham-se.  
- Parem de fazer assim! Pelo menos Rony tem coragem de falar o que sente. Ao contrario de muita gente. - Neville ficou irritado.  
- Cambada de insensíveis! - Gina ajuntou.- Aposto que nenhum de vocês teria coragem de dizer à garota que a ama...  
- E que a acha linda.-completou Harry  
**Gostei do seu amigo, Neville. Você sabe quem é a garota que ele está apaixonado?** Lílian pediu a Harry.  
- Não faço a mínima idéia. - Harry pensou, enquanto observava Neville e Gina se unirem para criticar os outros adolescentes.

Notas:

Menezes: eu acho q se o harry conseguisse controlar, não sairia tão engraçado... BEIJOS

Carol ann Potter: a volta não se mostrou tão tranqüila, né? BEIJOS!


	4. O Dragão Sonserino ataca!

Capítulo 4  
O Dragão Sonserino ataca

O novo trio, composto por Rony, Harry e Neville estava na biblioteca. Embora Hermione estivesse fugindo de Rony, havia um momento, que ela precisava fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca.  
Eles cochichavam entre si, qual seria o próximo passo, Neville descartando a possibilidade de mandar um livro de poesias.  
- Se ela não jogar o livro na sua cabeça, vai acabar devolvendo com um bilhete te insultando.  
- Eu não acho que isso seja do feitio de Hermione. É mais fácil ser do Dragão Sonserino. - Rony falou, fazendo Harry rir e Neville fechar a cara.   
- Não fale assim da Samara! Ela tem o gênio um pouco difícil, só isso.-disse Neville.  
- SAMARA? Neville, não diga que... - Rony tinha os olhos esbugalhados.  
- Dizer o que?-disse Neville com uma cara inocente.  
Eles nem bem tinham terminado de falar, quando perceberam a garota entrando. Tinha a mochila nos ombros, um livro na mão e o rosto fechado como sempre. Foi até a mesa de Hermione (ela estava a duas mesas de distância do trio), e com um tom arrogante, falou:  
- Está reservando o lugar para alguém, Granger?  
- Vai querer sentar comigo?-Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- Do seu lado e não no seu colo. - ela retrucou. Samara tinha um jeito que ninguém, até os sonserinos evitavam.  
Se ignorassem suas respostas acidas, ela era uma boa pessoa. Não mandava recado para dizer o que pensava.  
- Estou fazendo o trabalho do Snape. - Hermione avisou, antes que a outra pudesse falar alguma coisa.  
- Azar o seu. Já... Fiz o meu. Agora, só vou me divertir. - Deu uma risadinha que fez a grifinória ficar alerta. Aquela risadinha significava alguma coisa que não fosse boa. - E antes que pense besteira, eu não vou borrar o seu trabalho.  
- Por que quer ficar aqui? - Hermione continuava intrigada.  
- Bah, se você tem a melhor visão da biblioteca e não aproveito, eu não sou burra de fazer o mesmo. - Samara não se preocupou em abaixar o tom de voz. Com a mochila no chão, abriu o livro, e ficou em silêncio. Em questão de minutos, ergueu os olhos do livro e se recostou na cadeira. Tinha os olhos semi-cerrados, observando com atenção a mesa onde os garotos estavam. Dessa vez, quando falou, foi aos sussurros. Hermione depois de umas duas frases que ela disse, largou a pena, se concentrando no que Samara falava.  
Eles não conseguiam imaginar o que Samara falava, pois Hermione em um determinado momento ficou tão vermelha, quanto os cabelos de Sâmara. Por fim, a grifinória levantou-se, juntou tudo e saiu sem falar com ninguém. Samara soltou os cabelos, os tinha numa tranca  
- Rony...Tenho a leve suspeita que estavam falando de você.-disse Harry  
_- LEVE SUSPEITA? Harry, eu não sou seu pai se não era dele que estavam falando... _  
Tiago, você lembra que o seu animal era com chifres? Sirius falou como se não quisesse nada  
_Lílian? _Quando Tiago pronunciou seu nome, a ruiva estourou numa gargalhada.  
**Calma, meu cervo... **Harry quase soltou uma risadinha junto.  
_COMO ASSIM CALMA?_  
Tiago, olhe pelo lado positivo: ela não te chamou de veado! disse Sirius. Dessa vez Harry não segurou, começou a rir alto, chamando a atenção de todos.  
- Harry, você está se sentindo bem?-perguntou Neville.  
- Claro...Só que lembrei de uma coisa!-disse o garoto entre risos.  
- Espero que não seja uma lembrança do Malfoy de biquíni de oncinha. - Samara falou secamente, deixando Harry sem jeito por um segundo, antes de todos rirem mais um pouco. Menos Samara, que observava Rony de um modo... Harry sentiu um arrepio  
- Malfoy de biquíni de oncinha? Por favor, me diga que você tem essa foto!- Rony falou, fazendo Neville se enrijecer um pouco.  
- Não tenho... Ainda. Mas se você quiser me ajudar... Vai ser o primeiro alem de mim a ver. - Ela debruçou-se na mesa, piscando sugestivamente. O trio estava agrupado, de forma que Neville e Rony estavam nas extremidades.  
Samara tinha dois botões do uniforme aberto, e Harry fixou o olhar bem no colo dela.  
Que ela se incline mais um pouco, por favor... Sirius quase implorou  
Percebendo Harry olhando pra ela, disse:  
- Sou ruiva, mas não sou a Weasley, se toca marmanjo!  
Neville e Rony sufocaram aquelas risadinhas, tipo bem feito! Samara volta sua atenção para Rony.  
- Então, Rony, você pode me explicar uma coisa?  
- É claro...O que é?-perguntou o ruivo. Samara deu um sorriso que ficaria perfeito em Bichento.  
Ela não pode ser a reencarnação da Lílian? Sirius perguntou.  
_Reencarnação eu não digo, mas irmã mais nova com certeza_! diz Tiago.  
**TIAGO POTTER! **berrou Lílian.  
_Calma, amor...Foi erro de... _começou Tiago, mas Harry prestou atenção no que estava acontecendo a sua frente. Samara nem conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Hermione havia voltado para a biblioteca e estava a dois passos da mesa. Encarando a ruiva, furiosa, Hermione, falou, o mais asperadamente que já haviam dito:  
- Smith, Rony não é o domador de dragões da família. - os garotos prenderam a respiração. Eram bem poucas as pessoas que se atreviam a falar na frente de Samara sobre o apelido dela.  
- Eu sei. - ela respondeu sem voltar-se. - Eu estou só querendo fazer um teste, se ele conseguir domar um dragão, como eu, é porque vai conseguir suportar um canhão como você!   
Hermione voou no pescoço da outra. Samara conseguiu se esquivar de Hermione no último segundo, como se tivesse previsto que a outra tentasse arrancar o seu pescoço. Mas hermione acabou pegando apenas os cabelos de Samara, que pegou os de Hermione. E começaram a se puxar, entre tapas, chutes e xingamentos.  
A muito custo, Rony e Neville apos um momento de estado de choque conseguiram separar as duas. Harry estava parado, mais paralisado que os outros dois. Smith tinha o pavio curto, dizia o que pensava e já tinha várias detenções no currículo por conta de ser encontrada daquela maneira, aos tapas com outras garotas. O que deixava Harry assustado era o fato de Hermione ter caído no jogo da sonserina.  
Rony saiu da biblioteca arrastando Hermione, que se debatia ainda furiosa (pela primeira vez em anos, Madame Pince não estava na biblioteca, com os alunos lá), jurando que quando encontrasse Smith novamente arrancaria todos os cabelos e os olhos da ruiva.  
Samara apos um minuto começou a rir. Neville tinha o braço na cintura da sonserina, os quadris se tocando.  
- Smith, você enlouqueceu? - Harry pediu, recebendo mais uma risada como resposta.   
- Não, mas descobri uma coisa: a Granger bate como uma criança de cinco anos. E tem o sangue meio gelado também. Se alguém dissesse do cara que estou namorando o que eu disse a ela, não teria mais a língua, os olhos e o coração!- Samara tinha os olhos brilhando ao responder Harry.  
Harry esbugalhou os olhos.  
Garota feroz... É a irmã mais nova da Lílian. Sirius falou  
- E o que você disse para Hermione?-perguntou Harry.   
- Bem... - mais uma risadinha. - que as roupas do Weasley eram horríveis e que eu sentiria um prazer imenso em queimá-las... Depois de conferir até onde as sardas dele iam...  
Acho que ela é sua irmã, Sirius. Tiago estourou numa gargalhada.  
- Você disse o que a ela? - Neville tinha os olhos arregalados.  
- Isso que você ouviu. - Samara enrijeceu-se ao escutar a perguntar. - Agora, será que podia me soltar?  
- E se eu não quiser?-perguntou Neville a encarando.  
- Vai apanhar pela granger. - A voz de Samara tinha recobrado o tom habitual. Neville ficou parado por um momento, depois lentamente soltou Samara, que pegou as suas coisas e pisando duro saiu da biblioteca.  
que pernas... Sirius murmurou.  
_que gênio! Nem a minha ruiva era tão... _  
**Coitadinha... **Lílian falou, fazendo os três homens pensarem que ela tinha enlouquecido  
- O que? - Os três se questionaram.  
**Vocês não perceberam**? Lílian pediu indignada.  
- Neville?- Harry chamou o amigo, que tinha o olhar fixo na porta.  
- O que? - ele voltou-se com o olhar distante.  
- O dragão sonserino...?  
- Não enche Harry.-Neville pegou as suas coisas e saiu também da biblioteca.  
Harry deu uma olhada em volta. Lílian se recusara a responder o porque chamara Samara de coitadinha. E pelo que conhecia da mãe, ela só iria responder quando achasse conveniente. 

- Fiquei sabendo que o Dragão Sonserino deu em cima de Rony na frente de Hermione?- Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry, enquanto perguntava.  
- Deu. E elas saíram no tapa.-respondeu o moreno.  
- Bom, eu não gostaria de estar no lugar de Samara. Hermione está uma fera com ela.  
- Normalmente a palavra correta seria dragão, mas como esse é o MEU apelido, acho bom ninguém mais usá-lo. -Samara se aproximou deles com decisão. Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e depois olharam a Sonserina.  
- O que você quer? - Gina questionou.  
- Dizer que a Granger tem razão. Ronald realmente não é o domador de dragões da familía, ao contrário de Carlos.  
- Carlos? - Gina ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- É, você sabe. O seu irmão mais... - Samara deu um tapa na própria testa. - Esqueci que você é a caçula da família, assim como eu. O seu irmão que esta na Romênia. - Samara completou. - Eu acho Carlinhos um apelido muito idiota, para um homem daquele tamanho. E estou me referindo a estatura física, não a outra coisa, senhor cicatriz com pensamentos pervertidos.  
- Você conhec... - Harry parou, ao ver o rosto de Samara. - Esquece.   
Ignorando Harry, Samara puxou uma chave da cintura e entregou-a a Gina.  
- Daqui umas três horas... - ela parou um segundo, depois continuou. - melhor, daqui umas cinco horas, vão vocês dois no quarto andar, na terceira porta a partir do quadro de Glondes, o guerreiro e abram a porta.  
- O que tem ela?- Harry pediu. Samara começou a se afastar e deu um sorriso de quem tinha aprontado.  
- Como digo para meus irmãos, cornivais tem inteligência e sonserinos competência!-Sem falar mais nada, Samara foi para a mesa da sonserina, sentando-se ao lado de Malfoy.

Nota da autora Tina;

Depois que voltei do hospital ST Mungus, afinal precisei fazer uma revisão psiquiátrica depois de ver tantos comentários (me abaixo rapidamente, antes que voem ovos e tomates..). Que bom que vocês gostaram do capitulo anterior. Bom, vamos lá:

Liara: Bom, acho que Tiago e Lílian estão até calmos... Acho que depois q voce ler o capitulo de hoje, vai descobrir.. rsrs

Carol Ann Potter: Concordo contigo, mas o que não falta é coragem e amor sincero. Quanto ao harry... Ele agüenta!

Bruno-top-Wealey: lendo você vai ter todas as respostas!

Beatriz: muito obrigada pela nota! E quanto a rir... tu não sabe o quanto nos divertimos, quando a escrevemos!

Menezes: pegar uma guria com tpm é difícil...

Sophia.DiLUA : não entendi... desculpa

Bruna B. T. Black: Depois que você receber o aviso, espera uns quinze minutos antes de olhar a fic. Te garanto que ela vai estar lá!

Beijos para todos e até semana que vem!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

A Emboscada

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Hermione chegou. Tinha a testa franzida.  
- Onde esta o Rony? - perguntou, procurando alguém na mesa da Sonserina. Ao cruzar o olhar com Samara, a ruiva atirou um beijo para ela, que apertou os dentes.  
- Eu vou acabar com aquele sorriso... Idiota!  
- Mione, eu não quero lhe alarmar... - Harry pareceu indeciso por um momento.  
- Mas o Rony não estava com você? - Neville apareceu do nada, meio ofegante.  
- Estávamos juntos, mas nos separamos...-Ela respondeu, encarando friamente a Sonserina ruiva, que havia pegado o braço de Malfoy, enquanto ria. Sem cerimônia alguma, Samara pegou a taça das mãos do loiro e tomou um gole, rindo em seguida.  
- Samara é louca. - Neville murmurou. - Brincar com Malfoy como se ele fosse um ratinho não é uma coisa muito saudável...  
Hermione teve a sua atenção despertada.  
- Porque você está falando assim? São Sonserinos...Eles se entendem.- A garota concluiu.  
- É claro que se entendem... A menos que você seja Draco Malfoy e esteja furioso porque o Dragão Sonserino conseguiu, não contando a ninguém como, colocar um biquíni de oncinha em você, tirando uma foto comprometedora assim, e passando cópias dessa foto, para o seu maior inimigo.- Neville falava calmamente. E para completar, sentou-se ao lado de Gina, como quem não quer nada. - Que no caso se chama Ronald Weasley.  
- Ela conseguiu - Harry ficou por um momento surpreso.  
_E o que aquela garota não consegue Lembre-se que ela é a irmã mais nova do Sirius! _Tiago brincou.  
Ora, mas nem mesmo eu teria feito com tanta competência... Sirius fingiu-se de modesto.  
**Vocês não estão esquecendo-se de um certo detalhe? **Lílian os lembrou.  
_Qual?_Tiago e Sirius questionaram-se juntos.;  
**Rony! **- Onde Rony está? - Hermione falou em voz alta o que Gina também parecia se perguntar.  
- A ultima vez que o vi, estava discutindo com Samara no 2º andar.-disse Neville despreocupado. Harry, Mione e Gina se olham.  
- RONY!-os três gritam e saíram correndo do Salão Principal.   
Correram o mais rápido que podiam. Chegando onde Samara indicara, encontraram a porta trancada. Hermione puxou a varinha e tentou abrir com a varinha.  
- Alohomorra!- a porta ficou trancada.- Mas que droga! Qual feitiço será que ela usou para fechar a porta?- Hermione tentou mais alguns. Gina olhou para Harry, que concordou com a cabeça.  
- Hermione… A Smith… - Harry tentou.  
- Não me fale dessa Sonserina! - Hermione se afastou, e ficou caminhando, enquanto pensava.  
- Nos deu a chave para abrirmos a porta. - Gina completou.   
Nervosinha ela, né Tiago? Ainda bem que não é nela que o Harry está interessado! Sirius riu.  
_Ainda bem mesmo. Eu já estava vendo os meus netos com a síndrome de Lílian. _  
**TIAGO POTTER! **- Briguem depois. - Harry pensou, antes de quase ter a mão arrancada com a chave. Hermione tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Com raiva, chutou-a e um clique se fez ouvir. Impaciente, virou a maçaneta, que sem problemas, abriu. Com cuidado, ela entrou, escutando um gemido.  
- O que...? - perguntou, até se deparar com um certo de roupa suja, que tentava se mexer.  
- Hunmfhumm... - Rony tentava falar, mas com uma meia suja na boca era meio difícil.  
- O que aquela vaca, cretina, ruiva sem sal, gafanhota manca, chulepenta, múmia de Tutancamon, minhoca paralítica acéfala diplópode, mortadela da Sadia, cabelo de relógio, jacaré empalhado, dinossaura bêbada, pé da cobra, troglodita, pé de cebola, feiosa...  
Ei! Ninguém fala da minha irmãzinha assim! Sirius defendeu Samara.  
Hermione parecia ter engolido um CD com xingamentos em relação a Samara. Gina e Harry só se olharam  
**O que você vai fazer? **Lílian pareceu surpresa por um momento.  
_A mesma coisa que o Sirius fez para nós, não percebeu ruivinha? _Tiago replicou a esposa.  
Que repertório! Lílian, os seus netos não teriam a síndrome de Lílian. Teriam a síndrome de um dicionário!   
- E múmia de Tutancamon foi elogio perto das outras. Harry pensou, Sirius riu apos a declaração.  
Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e foi até Rony. Harry, trocando um olhar com Gina, fechou a porta e passou a chave novamente.  
- Bem...E quando vamos abrir?- Gina questionou, depois de trancar a respiração um pouco, para não cair na gargalhada.  
- Como Smith disse: Daqui umas cinco horas. - Harry não conteve a gargalhada, quando Tiago replicou.  
_Ou quando eles estiverem decentemente vestidos._

NOTAS DA TINA, JÁ QUE NÃO ME ENCONTRO COM A GABBY A SECULOS...

Primeiro, quero pedir a todos desculpas pela demora em atualizar... Lucas, Mauricio, Camily, Taysi, Maria, Eduarda, os dois Augusto, Rafael, e alguns que não lembro o nome estão quase implorando pra eu trocar de profissão... mas enquanto isso não acontece, atualizações meio... esporádicas?

-

-

-

-

--

Hannah Burnett: BOM, A UNCIA COISA QUE POSSO FALAR, é que também tenho fics do Naruto... Se vc conseguir suportar ler elas... Raposa eu recomendo, mas peço paciência para a atualização... A irma da Serpente é uma fic maravilhosa... se quiser espionar por la... Sinta-se a vontade!

Menezes: Se ainda estiver vendo a fic... o que achou? Sâmara pode entrar no time das ruivas loucas?

Brunotop Wealey: Sirius presta sim... nem que seja pra dar empurrões nos namoros alheios!\

Carol Ann Potter: digamos que a Mione ainda pegou leve com a Sâmara... eu no meu entendimento foi!


	6. Nunca se distraia perto de uma sonserina

Nunca se distraia perto de uma Sonserina

- O que foi? - Gina se deixou contagiar pelo riso.  
- Eu não quero estar na pele da Smith quando a Hermione sair dali!  
- Eu não fiz nada! - Samara protestou, quando Harry e Gina a encontraram. Ela estava com uma expressão de teimosia no rosto e os punhos fechados.Eu não sujaria minhas mãos em Roniquinho, se quer saber, Virginia.  
- Nada? Então quem foi que atacou o meu irmão e colocou ele lá dentro?  
- Crabbe e Goyle. - Samara falou sem hesitar. Harry e Gina haviam encostado-a na parede, enquanto faziam o questionário.  
Hãn? Essa garota não é burra. Eu também menti quando prendi vocês dois no armário. Sirius falou.  
- Eu não estou mentindo! - Samara pareceu ler o que Harry estava pensando. - Depois que eu entreguei a Rony a foto do Draco usando o biquíni...  
_Quando convientemente... _Tiago acrescentou.  
- Quando os dois gorilas com cérebro de canário apareceram, querendo me pegar, junto com a foto.  
O mesmo truque que eu usei...Típico.-disse Sirius  
**Sirius, deixa a garota se explicar!** Lílian ralhou com ele e depois acrescentou.** Depois vamos ter uma conversinha particular. **  
_Particular uma ova! Vai ser uma conversa a TRÊS! _Tiago bradou indignado.  
- Vai me dizer que você não carrega a sua varinha? - Gina ironizou.  
- Como você adivinhou? – disse Samara. Harry não estava acreditando que a Sonserina não ia levar a sua varinha junto e falou isso.  
- Mas vocês têm que acreditar em mim! Revistem-me então!-disse Samara já que Harry e Gina olharam-na céticos.Samara ergueu os braços. - Se fizerem cócegas, eu mordo a orelha.  
Harry e gina olharam-se.  
- Vai você.-Harry murmurou. Gina adiantou-se  
- Depois dizem que existem homens na Grifinória. - Samara falou entre os dentes.  
O QUE? Harry, não a deixe falar assim. Sirius e Tiago gritaram.  
- Se me morder, eu mordo de volta, entendeu? - Harry a avisou. Samara soltou um risinho.   
- Se eu gostar, podemos repetir a inspeção? - Samara falou em tom de brincadeira. Gina olhou atravessado para a Sonserina.  
- Harry a reviste logo. - falou de modo ríspido ao Grifinório. Harry passou as mãos por trás da cintura da ruiva Sonserina, que deu um sorriso malicioso.  
- Que mãos grandes! Sabe, o que eu adoro mãos grandes em um homem? - ela piscou para ele.  
"Smith estava FLERTANDO com ele? Na FRENTE de Gina? Eu não mereço isso..." pensou o garoto. As mãos de Harry foram para os braços de Samara.   
- Garanto que 25 cm de ébano são maiores que o meu traseiro, mas se quiser passar a mão por lá...  
- Já chega! - Gina cortou, quando Harry se abaixou para passar as mãos pelas pernas de Samara.  
- Por que? Só porque escondi a varinha na meia da cinta-liga? - Samara pediu cinicamente.  
- Você usa cinta liga? - Harry pediu e no instante seguinte corou violentamente.  
- Cachorro! - Gina o xingou, enquanto Samara ria.  
- Se você fizer um favorzinho especial, para mim, eu posso usar e te mostrar.  
Não pensa. faz. Sirius começou a rir, quando Lílian começou a protestar com ele.  
- ELE NÃO VAI FAZER NADA! - Gina falou em um tom bastante alterado. Samara ergueu a sobrancelha, ao ver Harry quase ser enforcado pela gravata, enquanto a ruiva o arrastava para longe dela.

- Posso pedir um favor? - Harry quase engasgou quando ouviu a voz de Smith atrás de si. Smith não pedia favores a ninguém, era mais fácil vê-la sair dando ordens a Malfoy.  
- Não. - Gina retrucou sem olhar.  
_Essa ruiva tem o que na cabeça?_ Tiago não pode deixar-se de questionar.  
Cabelos? Sirius respondeu rindo com Lílian.  
- Mas como não é para você o meu pedido de ajuda, sugiro que não se meta!-disse Samara.  
Hora do jantar, Gina ainda não falava com Harry embora tivesse o Grifinório a sua frente. Sem cerimônia, Smith sentou-se ao lado de Harry, que estava a direita de neville.  
- O que você quer, Smith? Que Harry a leve passear em Hogsmead?- o temperamento Weasley de Gina pareceu aflorar.  
- Eu não acredito... A Sibila deve amar ter você na aula dela.  
- É mesmo? E porque? - Gina parecia se segurar para não voar no pescoço da outra.  
- Pois você parece que tem... A visão! - Samara começou a rir, sem se preocupar com o fato de estar com a mão no ombro do Grifinório.  
_Ela deve ficar uma gracinha de... _  
_**SIRUS BLACK! A RUIVA QUE O HARRY ESTA APAIXONADO É A VIRGINIA!**_Tiago e Lílian gritaram juntos.  
Está bem, está bem... Ele pareceu render-se.  
- E o desgraçado escreveu para os meus irmãos. Para os dois! Como se eu já não tivesse que escutar o meu dindinho todo santo dia falando sobre a impotência de um bom relacionamento.-disse Samara, até Gina deu uma risadinha.  
- Smith, você falou uma coisa... -Finnigan que estava ao lado de Gina, estava vermelho.  
- Eu sei. Só queria ver se o Harryzinho estava prestando atenção.  
- Harryzinho? - tanto as "consciências" de Harry, como as pessoas ao redor começaram a rir, com exceção de Gina.  
- Que? Quem? - por um momento, Harry ficou totalmente desorientado. Parecia Neville nas aulas de poções.  
- Então? Vai? - Samara não deixou de insistir.  
- Ahn...Sim, ta bom! - ele resolveu concordar com lá o que fosse.  
- OBRIGADA! - Samara praticamente berrou, antes de abraçá-lo com força. Ela era tão macia... - Garanto que depois que você falar com eles, eles vão parar de me encher.  
- Agora só precisamos acertar alguns detalhes. Tipo: você tem que ir bem perfumado, - Samara deu uma boa olhada no cabelo de Harry. - E pelo amor de Elvis Presley, trate de encher o seu cabelo de gel. Como uma garota pode querer bagunçar um verdadeiro ninho de dragões noruegueses?  
- Harry não vai. - Gina tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto.  
- É mesmo? E posso saber por que? Eu não estou vendo nenhuma coleira com o seu nome bordado.-Samara replicou naquele tom insolente que fazia todos rirem quando estava de bom humor.  
- Smith... - Gina começou em tom de aviso.  
- Smith, você não esqueceu de dizer para mim ir com as vestes de gala? - Harry pareceu ficar irritado, mas surpreendeu-se com a risada da ruiva.  
-Por mim pode ir como veio ao mundo. Mas acho que umas certas...  
- Smith! - A voz irritada de Snape sobressaltou a todos.  
- Sim, PROFESSOR - o tom irônico era gelado. - Procurando mais dados para o seu relatório?  
- Levante-se e venha comigo. Não se atreva a falar uma única palavra enquanto não estivermos nas masmorras.   
- Morcegão seboso! - Samara resmungou em voz baixa, mas suficientemente alta para que o mestre de poções ouvisse.  
- HARRY POTTER! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI PRESTAR-SE A FINGIR QUE É NAMORADO DESSA GAROTA, PARA QUE OS IRMÃOS DELA NÃO A LEVEM PARA UMA COLONIA DE DRAGÕES!- A voz de Gina sufocou a de Sirius, Tiago e Lílian. Então era com isso que concordara.  
- Eu... - o garoto tentou, mas a ruiva Grifinória continuou.  
- FRANCAMENTE, EU ACHAVA QUE VOCE ERA DIFERENTE, QUE NAO SE DEIXAVA LEVAR POR UM PEDACO DE PEITO E PERNAS, MAS PELO VISTO VOCE É IGUALZINHO A UM BANDO DE GAROTOS. QUER SABER PODE ESQUECER DE MIM COMO SUA AMIGA!  
Ruiva quando fica brava é bastante temperamental. disse Sirius.  
_Concordo, Almofadinhas!_ disse Tiago.  
Gina bateu em retirada. Harry não foi idiota de ficar ali enquanto todos riam. Foi atrás da ruiva. Quase não foi fácil encontrar Gina, que estava no Salão da Grifinória chorando.  
- Gina, eu fiz uma coisa idiota...-começou o moreno.  
**Se não tivesse feito, não era filho do seu pai! **Lílian falou zangada.  
_Lílian, por favor... _Tiago pareceu desolado.  
- Pode me desculpar? Eu não estava prestando atenção quando respondi a Sama... A Smith . - ele corrigiu depressa. - Se tivesse percebido que ela tivesse me pedindo, não teria aceito. Estou esperando o momento em que Neville vai surgir naquela porta, pronto para me massacrar, tudo porque a sua amada, maluca e mal humorada sonserina pediu esse favor!  
- Eu não estou interessada, Potter! - Gina falou entre duas lágrimas que escorriam. A voz refletia orgulho.  
_Lílian, você não reencarnou na Smith. Reencarnou na Virginia!_ Tiago reclamou, recebendo um CALA A BOCA POTTER! como resposta.   
Eles estão em forma. Sirius concluiu.  
- Gina, eu... - Harry respirou fundo. - Amo uma garota.  
- Seria estranho se gostasse de um garoto.- O humor de Gina não era dos melhores.  
- Afinal de contas, se... - Harry por um segundo quis esganá-la, mas depois, reconheceu que não estava sendo uma semana fácil para os dois. Se ele desse um passo enquanto ela falava E mais um, mais um...Quando percebeu, estava a um passo dela. A puxou e beijou, sem dar tempo para que ela protestasse.


	7. visita a hogsmead

Harry potter não me pertence.

Oi pessoal! Venho por meio deste, avisar que a fanfic está terminada. Nossos agradecimentos para quem leu a fic...

MILHOES DE AGRADECIMENTOS PARA FERNANDA ALVES DOS SANTOS, NESSA, HANNAH BURNETT, Brunotop Weasley, TACIANA, MENEZES, Carol Ann PotteR, LIARA, SOFHIA DI LUA, Bruna B. T. Black, BEATRIZ E MARIA LUA POR TEREM DEIXADO COMENTARIO, LEMBRANDO AQUI ESSA AUTORA QUE ERA NECESSARIO ATUALIZAR...

GABY E EU AGRADECEMOS A PREFERENCIA E... BEM, DIVIRTAM-SE COM O CAPITULO FINAL!

Visita a Hogsmead

Duas semanas depois, no dia da visita a Hogsmead, Samara sentou-se sem ser convidada na mesa da Grifinoria. Usava um vestido com rendas rosa, um sapato de fivela negro e flores no cabelo. Um visual que era seriamente comprometido pela carranca que exibia.  
- Se OUSAREM rir, vão comer grama pela raiz.- Avisou, com a sobrancelha erguida.  
- Nem ia comentar nada, mesmo.-disse Gina dando ombros pra a outra ruiva.  
- Samara você está... - Hermione apertou os lábios.  
- Ridícula. - a ruiva rosnou de volta. - Eu SEI.  
Rony não controlou-se e riu. Hermione deu-lhe um cutucão nas costas.  
- A culpa é das minhas cunhadas. Só porque são frescas, os meus irmãos querem que eu seja assim também.  
- Ser forçada a o que não quer...Isso é sério, Samara. Sabia que eles podem mudar a sua personalidade e você virar uma das suas cunhadas-disse Hermione.  
- Só com lavagem cerebral, eu vou me tornar igual a elas... E ainda assim não é garantido.- Samara terminou a afirmação, olhando em volta.- Cadê o panaca do Longbotton?  
- Vai ver ele ainda está conversando com a Luna...- Gina falou apenar para atormentar Samara, que fez uma cara que se fosse possível, era pior daquela que quando ela chegou. Neste instante Neville aparece no Salão Principal e vem em direção a mesa da Grifinória.  
- Falando na criatura...-murmurou Samara. Neville aparentava estar cansado; Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar, como se disessem se contavam ou não alguma coisa.  
- Bom dia. - sentou-se ao lado de Gina, sem sequer lançar um olhar a Samara. - Está um dia lindo, não é?  
- Com chuva?- Samara perguntou. Gina encarou Harry, que balançou os ombros.  
- A chuva serve para molhar as plantações, sabia, Smith? Agora se me permitem tomar o desjejum...  
- Está andando muito com aquela avoada, Longbotton. - a voz cortante de Samara transpirava raiva.  
- A Luna não é avoada.-o Longbotton defendeu Luna.  
- Ah, não? Então o amontoado de besteiras que ela fala são resultado de uma mente muito criativa. - Samara não poupou ironia. E estreitou os olhos perigosamente, ao perceber um certo sinal no pescoço do grifinório.  
- O que é isso no seu pescoço, Longbotton. -perguntou Samara.  
- O que aonde? - ele se fez de desentendido.  
- No seu pescoço tem uma mancha de batom. - ela sussurrou, os olhos verdes brilhantes.  
- Mas se você sabe o que é, porque pediu? - Neville falou inocentemente.  
- Alguém vai ter que avisar a Luna que ela está correndo um grave perigo.-Harry sussurrou para Gina.  
- Pode deixar comigo.-respondeu Gina no mesmo tom. Samara respirou profundamente, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar. Quando abriu a boca para responder, Snape apareceu e com um olhar de desdém, a chamou.  
- Seu irmão... - fez a pausa deliberada.- Acaba de chegar. Venha comigo Smith.  
Samara ficou em silencio, observando Neville por alguns minutos.  
- Smith! - Snape chamou, perdendo o que provavelmente era o ultimo sopro de paciência.  
- Já vou...Já vou...-Samara disse para Snape, seguindo-o. Mas completou em um sussuro.- Seboso Ranhoso.  
Lançou um ultimo olhar a Neville, que não deixava imaginar o que ela estava pensando. Neville pareceu ficar alerta, sussurando sozinho.  
- Como assim ela só falou com você depois que levou um balaço?  
- Neville? - Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, sendo ignorada por ele.  
- Eu juro, Neville parece ter pegado a doença do Harry - Rony falou, levando outro cutucão de Hermione.  
- Ai! Mas é verdade! - O ruivo tinha o olhar muito sincero, quando falou.  
-Precisa maltratar o coitado do Rony, assim Mione? -Harry tentou defender o amigo.  
- Talvez assim ele PENSE um pouco antes de falar...-defendeu-se a Grifinória.  
- Mal humor é transmissível... Harry, vamos achar a Luna. - Gina falou, quando uma discussão começou entre Mione e Rony.  
O colégio parecia ter aumentado quilômetros, pois meia hora depois, Harry e Gina estavam a poucos passos do Salão Principal quando uma sorridente Luna os encontrou.  
- Tudo bem? Vocês viram o Neville?-perguntou a loira para o casal.  
- Você não foi a única a nos fazer essa pergunta.- uma Gina corada respondeu.  
- É mesmo? - ela não parecia muito interessada na resposta.  
- É. Imagine o Dragão Sonserino...  
- A Samara Smith. - Gina corrigiu Harry, que balançou os ombros.  
- Esta furiosa com você.- Harry achou bem avisá-la, já que Gina tinha estreitado os olhos com o olhar de Luna para Harry.  
- E não é só ela. - a grifinória resmungou. Luna estava olhando com um certo interesse indecente os lábios de Harry.  
- Se não parar de olhar para o meu namorado...- Gina começou a falar.  
- Você ficaria bem com um batom vermelho-sangue sabia Harry? - Luna falou, como se não tivesse ouvido Gina. - Pelo menos, Neville devia devolver o batom que pegou da Padma emprestado.  
- Neville? Com o batom da Padma?- disseram Harry e Gina surpresos.  
- Isso mesmo. Ele nem quis um espelho para se passar... No pescoço. Acho que ele queria dar a impressão de que estava com catapora...  
Gina e Harry caíram na gargalhada.  
- A Smith tem um oponente à altura! - Gina falou, secando lagrimas.  
- Se tem...-concordou Harry ainda rindo. A convivência com Rony o estava afetando, ele concluiu, ao dar com a testa franzida de Gina.  
- E com a ajuda de Sirius...- comentou a corvinal.  
- Como assim, com a ajuda do Sirius? Ele está...  
- Sirius?-perguntou Gina.  
- Bem... Escutei Neville ontem à noite enquanto ele dormia. Estava discutindo com Almofadinhas. - Harry resolveu explicar-se antes que a sua ruiva resolvesse lhe virar as costas.  


- Isso explica certas coisas. -Gina só comentou isso.- Quando as carruagens vão sair?  
- Acho que daqui a pouco.-disse Harry olhando para fora do castelo.  
- Bom, então você deve ir trocar de roupa.-Gina lhe deu uma encarada dura.- e eu vou junto.  
- Não se pode confiar em ruivas? - Harry brincou.  
- Não se pode confiar em Samara Smith. -Gina retrucou séria.- E se ela abusar, eu vou dizer algumas... Coisinhas... Para os irmãos dela.

Tinham acabado de adentrar o Três Vassouras que como sempre estava cheio.  
- Gina, calma. - Harry falou, para uma ruiva com o olhar muito serio.  
- Calma? Se você estivesse no meu lugar, não estaria calmo.  
- Harry, Gina tem toda razão para estar assim. Por que você está usando as suas vestes de gala?-perguntou Mione para o moreno.  
- E com esse cabelo ridículo? - Rony completou a pergunta da namorada.  
- Vocês já tiveram que enfrentar Samara alguma vez?  
- Samara. -Gina pronunciou o nome lentamente.  
- Seria meio estranho o namorado de uma garota chamá-la pelo sobrenome... E alias o que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Harry. Havia um movimento intenso em uma mesa, e foi dela que Carlinhos Weasley se levantou.  
- Pessoal, se vocês se organizarem numa fila tenho certeza que Joseph vai tirar todas as benditas fotos e dar os autógrafos que querem...-falou o ruivo. Um homem alto, loiro levantou-se.  
- E por favor, meninas... lembrem-se que sou casado... - piscou-lhes, enquanto ria. - Tem certeza Carlos que Will não vai demorar?  
- Bem, conhecendo os dois... Pode apostar que vai.- respondeu Carlinhos. Os dois caíram na risada, enquanto a bagunça ao redor continuava.  
- JOSEPH TAYLOR! - O queixo de Rony caiu. - O melhor goleiro que os Chudley Cannons estão tendo em... Setenta anos!  
- O que? - Harry espichou-se para ver melhor. Nenhuma goles passava quando Joseph Taylor estava no gol.  
- Vocês não acham que deviam procurar os irmãos da Smith? - Hermione revirou os olhos, com a resposta dos dois.  
- E perder essa chance de conhecer o melhor goleiro?  
- A Smith nem está aqui... - Harry empurrou o amigo com o ombro.  
- Homens e quadribol são as piores coisas que Merlim já inventou. - Gina suspirou, conformada.  
- Concordo contigo, Gina.-disse Mione.  
- Cerveja amanteigada? - depois de concordarem, sentaram-se numa mesa conversando.  
Cerca de uma hora depois, Carlinhos percebeu que Rony estava entre as fãs de Joseph. Sabendo do parentesco entre os ruivos, fez ele e Harry se sentarem. Rosemerta conseguiu dar um basta na agitação, quase como Molly.  
- Eu achei que grifinórios fossem inteligentes! Trocar duas garotas lindas por um babaca que gosta de pegar em bolas? - Joseph fingiu-se indignado, quando eles lhe contaram que haviam se separado das namoradas por causa dele.- Mas como fui cornival, desse mal não morro a indicação das damas, por favor?- Levantou-se e foi até Hermione e Gina estavam.  
- Mademoselles, será que poderiam dar o perdão a dois pobres imbecis e conceder a honra de compartilhar minha mesa com os palermas que as deixaram nessa situação?  
- Ele fala igual a Smith. - Rony falou, corando de embaraço. Hermione e Gina aceitaram, sentando-se do lado dos respectivos namorados.  
Conversando, elas perceberam que Joseph tinha um grande senso de humor; quando sorria com malicia, duas covinhas apareciam nas bochechas. Estavam a um passo de concordar com a revista bruxa, que o elegera como o jogador mais sexy, quando a porta do bar foi fechada com violência. Um bruxo idêntico a Joseph entrou, pela expressão carregada todos perceberam que boa coisa não devia ser.  
- A culpa é toda sua! - Ele mostrou o dedo em riste. - Se não tivesse me convencido a deixá-la voltar a Hogwarts ano passado, eu não teria ouvido aquele imbecil desde o café da manha!  
- Imbecil?-Rony murmurou curioso. Harry, Mione e Gina deram ombros.  
- A bronca estava tão cumprida assim? - Joseph riu abertamente, deixando o outro mais enfurecido.  
- OITO METROS de RECLAMAÇÕES! E ainda por cima, ficou me zombando, que eu não conseguia lidar com Dragões!  
- Gabrielle é francesa... Senão ele ia saber que você é perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso. - Carlinhos falou seriamente, fazendo Joseph deitar a cabeça na mesa, quase chorando de rir. O outro olhou atravessado para Carlinhos. E dele olhou para o quarteto.  
- Sou irmão de Joseph.-apresentou-se o rapaz.  
- Percebe-se a semelhança. - Harry falou, erguendo-se. Estendeu a mão. - Harry Potter.  
- Willyan Taylor. - falou, sem estender a mão. - Já temos uma celebridade em casa, para que eu fique emocionado por qualquer coisa. -Virou-se para o irmão. - Vou levá-la de volta para a Romênia, você nem tente me convencer do contrario. Alguns meses lidando com dragões reais vão fazer que a Esquentadinha se acomode.  
- Mas não tem nenhum jeito mesmo dela ficar aqui? Aposto que se você der mais uma chance a ela...  
- O Morcegão vai continuar me mandando cartas e mais cartas a respeito do comportamento dela. - Will não deixou o outro terminar. - E eu juro, que se abrir mais um berrador, dizendo que ela colocou uma calcinha no "precioso" Malfoy, ou que prendeu uma sabe-tudo insolente e um ruivo molenga em um armário, vou botá-la nos meus joelhos e dar a maior sova que ela pensou em ganhar de alguém.  
- Ruivo molenga?-murmurou Rony desconcertado.  
- Sabe-tudo insolente?-sussurrou Mione também desconcertada.  
- Pelo visto o Snape estava falando de vocês.- Carlinhos riu, com as expressões deles.  
- E estava.-Harry e Gina estavam quase chorando de rir.  
- Acho que vamos ter que trocar de irmã... - Joseph piscou para Gina. - Quer tentar o lugar?  
- não obriga... - Gina não conseguiu terminar, pois a porta fechou-se novamente com estardalhaço.  
- EU NÃO VOU! - A voz de Samara ecoava alto, cada nota demonstrando a fúria que sentia.  
- Chegou o Dragão Sonserino.-murmuraram Harry e Rony.  
- Ela não está uma gracinha? - Carlinhos provocou Willyan, que lhe mostrou um determinado dedo.  
- Não provoque o Dragão Corvinal. - Joseph sussurrou, enquanto Samara vasculhava o ambiente com o olhar. Snape estava ao lado dela, com uma cara azeda. A ruiva aproximou-se com passos decididos, o mestre de poções ficou alguns passos atrás.  
- Posso saber qual dos dois imprestáveis que vai pegar as minhas malas? Por que eu definitivamente não fico mais aqui. - ela falou intercalando o olhar entre os loiros.  
- O Snape te passou uma cantada, para você querer ir para a Romênia? - Carlinhos pediu divertido. Samara estreitou os olhos, virando-se para ele.  
- Está com inveja por causa disso?  


- Ele não faz o meu tipo... Ao contrario de você... - Carlinhos piscou, fazendo Samara erguer rapidamente as sobrancelhas.  
- É melhor não fazer nada, Carlos.-Will avisou o Weasley.  
- Nesse aspecto, ele tem razão. Pode deixar que eu encontro o banheiro masculino, quando você estiver tomando banho... - Antes que todos caíram na gargalhada, Samara esquivou-se rapidamente do irmão.  
- SAMARA- Willyan gritou.  
- Acho que Hogsmead inteira ouviu.-comentou a ruiva correndo para trás de Carlinhos, encarando o irmão por trás do ombro do ruivo, que se erguera, segurando-o antes que Willyan pusesse as mãos nela.  
- Me solta... Ela levar uma sova  
- Não enquanto eu estiver aqui - Carlinhos o avisou.  
- SUPER RUIVO EM AÇÃO! - Samara gritou para irritar um pouco mais o irmão.  
- Fecha a boca, Samara.  
- Ouço e obedeço, meu senhor. - Samara fez uma reverencia exagerada.

Harry e Rony não escondiam as caras de perplexidade. Se quisesse, dava para enfiar um ovo de dragão na boca do ruivo.  
- Samara...Irmã do melhor goleiro dos Chudley Cannons?-Rony conseguiu murmurar.  
- Eles não tem o mesmo sobrenome... - Harry pareceu completar o pensamento do amigo.  
- E nem são parecidos.- Gina completou o namorado.  
- Graças a Merlin. - Samara escutou o que eles estavam falando. Encolheu-se quando Joseph lhe lançou um olhar "Snape".  
- Já que está aqui, que tal me explicar essa historia de prender dois monitores no armário?  
- Joseph, você realmente acredita que eu seja capaz de prender dois moleirões, ops, monitores no armário?  
- Sou obrigado a responder, mocinha? -Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.  
- E posso saber o motivo dessa travessura?- Will disse zangado.  
- Alto lá como fala comigo! Travessura eu fazia quando tinha dez anos. - ela riu, divertida. - Que tal ter um pouco de atenção dos meus irmãos bonitões?  
- Isso você sempre tem... - Will murmurou, apertando os dentes com raiva.  
- Ah, mas eu tinha que aparentar uma certa delinqüência juvenil-os dois loiros se voltaram para Snape.- Para que eu pudesse reunir a minha família adorada.  
- Eu lhe disse que o morcegão ia dar os conselhos errados para ela. - Joseph deu um passo para trás, com o olhar "gentil" que Snape lhe lançou.  
- O que você que dizer com isso mano? O Snape nunca me deu conselhos! E mesmo se desse não iria obedecê-los.-falou Samara, recebendo um olhar cortante do Morcegão.  
- Samara!- o aviso vez a ruiva piscar.  
- Correção... O Morcegão nunca me deu conselhos que prestassem! Por acaso eu tenho cara de veterinária?... Veterinária de dragões? -ela emendou.- Ou melhor, de doninhas albinas.  
Os irmãos dela riram. Will respirou fundo antes de se voltar para Snape.  
- Que eu saiba, você não é o melhor São Valentim que existe. Por que querer forçar a minha irmãzinha a namorar com aquela tigresa de araque?- Snape franziu a testa.  
- Esperem ai! - Joseph ergueu os braços. - Voltem à fita e comecem de novo. O Morcegão quer que a ruivinha namore com uma tigresa?  
- Pelo menos é o que posso concluir, já que aquele loiro, estava usando uma calcinha fio dental de tigre. - Will parecia ter esquecido a zanga. Joseph caiu na gargalhada. Assim como Harry, Gina, Rony e Mione.  
- Onde foi que você arranjou uma... - Carlinhos começou a pedir, forçando-se a ficar sério. Samara deu uma olhada em Joseph, antes de se esconder atrás do ruivo.  
- Na gaveta de roupas intimas da minha cunhada... - sussurrou no ouvido do Weasley mais velho, que sentou-se rindo também.  
- Vamos logo ao assunto?-perguntou Will olhando para os dois irmãos.  
- Se alguém me lembrar qual era, eu discuto com prazer. - Samara declarou, apoiando-se com os cotovelos nos ombros de Harry.  
- Não sei porque... Eu estou me comportando como um anjo! Não botei fogo em nenhum lugar, só coloquei... Você sabe... - Samara endireitou-se para falar. Se bem que a cara de Gina Weasley havia sido um excelente motivo para tal coisa acontecer.  
A porta se abriu e entrou por ela um Neville com uma cara que não havia dormido bem. Samara viu imediatamente o grifinório. Seus lábios tremeram, os olhos faiscaram... Joseph sorriu com malicia. De uma expressão angelical pouco convincente o rosto de Samara passara para o ódio puro. Então era por AQUELE motivo que a ruiva estava em polvorosa... Começou a assobiar, chamando a atenção de Will. Indicou com a cabeça a ruiva, que tinha as sobrancelhas juntas. Will olhou Snape com o canto do olho. A sua suposição estava certa. O morcegão estava com os dentes cerrados, uma expressão não muito melhor. Neville pareceu procurar alguém, seus olhos moviam-se de mesa em mesa, até que achou quem procurava. O Grifinório andou até a mesa onde se encontravam. Samara bufou quando ele chegou perto.  
- Sa-Samara...Que-Quer na-namo-ra-rar co-comigo?-pediu ele gaguejando.  
- Com um verme imprestável como você? Harry, me de os seus óculos. - ela falou sem olhar para o moreno, que instintivamente se afastou quando ela estendeu a mão.  
- Para que?  
- Para que Longbottom se enxergue melhor.-todas as sílabas foram ditas sem se desviar um milímetro do rosto de Neville.  
- Alguém devia avisá-la para não extrapolar. - Carlinhos murmurou para Joseph.  
- Você é o único que ela ouve.  
- Você é o irmão mais velho dela. - o ruivo retrucou no mesmo tom do ex-cornival.  
- Não se esqueça que ela tem o temperamento de Will. - Joseph sussurrou, quando percebeu o irmão estreitando os olhos.  
- E então...Vai me dar os malditos óculos ou não? - Samara exigiu, sem olhá-lo.  
- Banana. - Will murmurou, quando o grifinório pegou os óculos e os passou para a ruiva.  
- Harry!-o garoto levou um cutucão de Gina. Samara colocou os óculos em Neville, que reagiu e beijou-a.  
Uma espécie de rosnado saiu da boca da ruiva, mas Neville reagiu apertando-a mais forte.  
- Se ele escapar com um único osso inteiro - Will começou a falar.  
- podemos marcar a data do casamento. - Joseph completou.  
- IMBECIL! - Samara gritou quando conseguiu se separar de Neville. - VOCE ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUE? MERCADORIA DE SEGUNDA PRA QUALQUER VAGABUNDO AGARRAR?  
Samara com sua luta contra Neville acabou caindo no chão. Os óculos de Harry haviam caído e com um barulho seco, quebrara-se quando a ruiva desabara em cima deles.  
Uma torrente de palavras saiu da boca de Samara, que fez os irmãos se encolherem. - Nesse aspecto, puxou o fôlego dos Taylor.  
- A eloqüência Smith. – Snape murmurou, lembrando-os que ele ainda estava ali.  
- Smith levante-se - Snape resolveu tomar liderança na situação.  
- Como se eu estivesse deitada por pura diversão!-ela reclamou, enquanto tentava se levantar. Neville a impedia, meio sentado no colo da Sonserina.  
- Você nao me respondeu ainda Se quer ser minha namor... Namorada.  
- NÃO! - ela rosnou para ele, que nao pareceu desapontado.- SAI DE CIMA E MIM!  
- Não enquanto você nao tiver mudado de idéia - ele a beijou novamente.  
- Não acha que como irmãos devamos interferir? - Joseph pediu com uma calma enervante a Will, que tinha erguido uma sobrancelha.  
- Ela é bem crescidinha. Minha bela Rose, traz uma cerveja amanteigada para mim? - sentou-se calmamente, espantando a todos.  
- Vocês nao se importam?  


- Sinceramente? Eu tenho o meu próprio dragão para cuidar em casa. Acho que quem vai ficar mais zangado é o padrinho da Sammy.  
- NAO ME CHAMA DE SAMMY! E VOCÊ ME SOLTA!  
- Vai namorar comigo?  
-NÂO!  
- Então não te solto!  
- OU VOCÊ ME SOLTA OU...  
- Ou o que?  
- Que moça brava. - Will riu e encarou o irmão. - Definitivamente, ela parece com a mamãe, não é?  
Neville tinha um sorriso meio cafajeste, que se apagou, quando ele se encolheu de dor. Samara o acertara em cheio no meio das pernas com o joelho.  
- Olha Samara...Eu te amo! Enfia isso na sua cabeça oca!-disse Neville, que segurava os dois braços da Sonserina.  
- CABEÇA OCA?- a fúria fez ela se contorcer como uma cobra dando o bote.  
- Aposto dez galeões que a próxima vez que Samara abrir a boca, Neville vai usar alguma coisa alem dos braços para fechá-la. - Carlinhos falou para Joseph.  
- Não sei... Se esse dai é o tal Longbottom, o pequeno dragão vai dar uma surra daquelas nele antes de se acertarem.  
- Ei, vocês ainda não perceberam? - Will estendeu a mão para Carlinhos, que tirou uma moeda do bolso lhe pagando.  
- Eu não entendi nada!- Joseph piscou.  
- Se Samara realmente quisesse sair dali... - ele abaixou o tom de voz, reduzindo a um mero sussurro. Harry e Rony tiveram que se esforçar para ouvir.- Já teria realmente quebrado a criatura!  
- Bem... Como vocês criaram Samara, devem conhecer a irmãzinha melhor do que ninguém.- Carlinhos sussurrou de volta. Joseph deu uma encarada no professor de Poções, que parecia estar se controlando para não puxar Longbottom pelo colarinho.  
- HÁ! - Samara ainda tentava se soltar. - Eu vou fazer picadinho de você, Longbottom.  
- Estou esperando para ver!-retrucou Neville, uma coragem incrível se apossando dele.  
- Vinte galeões que fatores externos vão acabar com esse beijo? - Carlinhos propôs, quando Neville a beijou novamente. Snape não se agüentou e puxou o Grifinório pelo cangote. Will e Joseph pagaram ao ruivo os vinte galeões.  
- Tire as patas de cima dela!-Snape estava furioso. Neville se encolheu, mas depois de endireitou. Severo estranhou a atitude do garoto.  
- Tire VOCÊ as patas de cima de mim!-retrucou Longbottom.  
- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?-perguntou o Narigudo seboso.  
- Neville Longbottom. E QUEM você pensa que é, para se meter na vida de Samara assim?-Neville devolveu na mesma moeda.  
- O padrinho dela.-respondeu Snape.  
Um silêncio sepulcral caiu no bar. Com exceção dos gêmeos Taylor e de Carlinhos, todos estavam em choque. Harry via tudo enevoado. Ao escutar a declaração de Snape, caiu sentado na cadeira. Parecia que haviam enfiado uma batata quente na boca de Rony. Hermione começou a tossir, engasgada com a cerveja amanteigada. Gina, olhou para Carlinhos, que havia sentado-se calmamente. Neville ficou mais pálido que a própria morte. Samara sentou-se, arrumando a saia.  
- DINDIM! Quantas vezes tenho que falar para o senhor... - Neville não escutou mais nada, nem viu. Simplesmente desmaiara.  
- É brincadeira deles, não é? - Gina falou, o sussurro quase ecoando no bar inteiro.  
- Por que seria? - Carlinhos pediu calmamente.  
- A Smith...- Rony conseguiu gaguejar.  
- Samara Smith Taylor, para sua informação. - Samara lançou um olhar dragonino a Rony.  
- Ela é mesmo AFILHADA do Snape? - Rony questionou, não acreditando.  
- Sim, Rony.-disse Carlinhos.  
- Neville vai pagar por todos os pecados da humanidade... - Hermione falou, tentando ser otimista.  
- Nem Voldemort merece!-disse Harry.


End file.
